new love blossoms
by honeybear2312
Summary: some teens find love with big heart breaks and wonded souls
1. new beginnings

Once upon a time in a small town some unlikely teens will meet and fall in love with a great deal of trouble. Let's start our story with the best friends that would do anything to help the other.

**CHAPTER 1 **

**NEW BEGININGS **

Christians POV

"Why won't she love me, I love her with all my heart and would do anything for her."Luke cried for the hundredth time this week its pissing me off. "Dude she doesn't love you so what, you could get any other girl you want" I angrily stated. "You know she was and is my first love." '**So what I had many loves but now I think I found the one, the girl of my dreams. She is kind of emo but I still love her.' **"Are you even lessoning to what just said" he added to whatever he just said. "Sorry buddy I was just thinking about this girl I meet in class you know Linda's the one you're going to be in, you should sit at our table with her and her friend Amanda." I said with an evident gleam in my eyes. "Wow cristian what's her name, she must be pretty for you to like her or even love her if that's even possible, tell me tell me I want to know does her name start with a M or a F." he said surprised by sudden news about a girl. "How about ice-cream and, I'll tell you on the way there." I hurried to say. '**I just want to get out of this house and eat something; Luke is so picky when he's sad.' **"Ok" he happily answered with a big smile on his face, forgetting about that stupid girl. '**I wonder he loved her so long and just no got that she isn't interested. All the other girls think he's gay probably because of his heir and, the way he dresses well that what I think.' **"You coming I want to know about this girl ASAP." He eagerly said.** 'Some times I think he has the mind of a child.' **"Ha ha it's so true." "I what's so funny I want to know tell me tell me." He commented with a scowl. "It's nothing important that you need to know about."

**End of Chapter 1 **


	2. the icecream nightmare

**Chapter 2**

**The ice-cream night-mare **

"Well her name is Megan McMullen **'I think roach would fit her better if I do say so myself'** she is kind of emo she doesn't cut herself but there are many new scratches but, I still think she is so cute. (A slight blush appears on my face as I describe her beauty.) "Hey cristian what does she look like." He questioned with a weird face. "She has brown eyes, dark tan skin and, she has curly hair but straitens her side bangs the color is brown, black and some blond you have to look closely to see it. She has glasses that complete the outfit." **'She's so cute'** I think I love her, I'm going to ask her out Monday at school." I declared with determination and fire in my voice. "Uh cristian I think she already has a boyfriend." Luke stated with wide eyes. **'What is he looking at and what's with that weird face' **pulsed I turn around and see her kissing another guy in the window of the ice-cream shop. Enraged and saddened I turn away from the shocking seen and started to walk away but I stopped half way when I heard her lovely sweet voice calling my name.

"Cristian, Cristina, wait up I want you to meet someone." she yelled while running towards me. Of cores I stop, apparently she wanted me to meet her boyfriend and become friends with him. I don't like him even after I meet him I still didn't like him what so ever. I was intently jealous and desperately wanted to take his arm off her. The light bulb went off and I hatched a plan to steal her away from him **'that bustard, he's going to regret doing that to her'**

**END of Chapter 2**


	3. the not so good plan

**Chapter 3**

**The not so good plain**

Luke's POV

'**I've never seen Cristian so angry over a girl before, it's almost scary but so funny till he starts crying. I hate it when he does that.' **"I've got it Luke, I'll kiss her and show her how much I love her, and then there is no way for her to refuse my love." **'I don't like that look on his face'** "Cristian I don't think that's a good plan and what about her boyfriend, you know that guy you **just** meat what do you think he's going to do when he finds out that you kissed his girl. Plus I think she really likes him and won't leave him any time soon." **'I really hope he doesn't do it but he will no matter what I say or do.' **What a distorting new delimit with Cristian and Luke how is it going to work and will the plan even happen

Megan's POV

"But Amanda I really like him but I love phoenix." I say sadly "Megan cristian isn't good for you and who know who many girls he has been with." "Yeah Megan he isn't good for you, you cried for a hole week the last time. What do you think will change if you guys get back together?" lacy added with kindness with every word she said but with farce anger in the new devilment along with what Amanda was saying. "Megan, don't go crying to us when he breaks your heart again." Amanda continued. "Guys I need someone to make me go crazy with love and passion but you too have a point in all but, I can't deny my feelings for him much longer." **'I don't know what I'll do with phoenix, he didn't think it would last I would have never thought he was right but he is, I just hope he doesn't do any think stupid when we break up.'** "Megan, cristians coming I got to go see you guys at lunch" lacy whispered "bye lacy see you later. " Yeah see you later."

Cristian's POV

"Good morning cristian." She greeted me happily with a big smile. **'She's so cute when she smiles.' **"Morning, how are you?" I ask slyly "I'm awesome, how about you and, who is that behind you?" she questioned sweetly. "Oh this is my best friend Luke. he's new to this school and he's in our class." I added with pleasure "well any friend of Cristian's is a friend of mine and I'm Megan and this is Amanda." She says with a friendly/shy smile after five minutes of meet and greets Megan Amanda and, Luke became friends. I think they are, his first friends that are girls sense I meet him.


End file.
